Adoptable Stories
The Adoptable Stories (A.S.) is a page that provides examples of stories available for use. Anyone can add their story ideas as long as they are a user. Example Adoptable Stories (Title) The Example Story ''' (Blurb) '''Examplefur is an ordinary cat, until he meets SuzieQpelt. They hit off immideately. But there is a lurking danger: SuzieQpelt's former mate, now cold hearted and even murderous. (Owner) By: Thatoneuser (Adopted by) Adopted by: User12345 How to Adopt: 1. Choose a story you like. You can take as many as you want, but try to steer clear of taking more than three at a time. 2. Ask in the comments of this page if you can have it. 3. Wait unitl the ''owner ''of the A.S. lets you adopt it and gives an okay in reply in the comments. (If the owner has left the Wiki, no permission is needed) 4. Wait for your username to appear in the 'Adopted by' section Rules: One person per A.S. No spam/troll stories Don't take a story without permission Quick note Do not get mad if someone tweaks your story that they adopted. Technically, it doesn't belong to you any more. Oh, and give the user you got your A.S. from credit on your story somewhere in the story. Adoptable Stories Sown Out Two kits, Leafkit and Vinekit, were born sisters. They were always there for each other. But they soon found out that they aren't sisters and Vinekit has a different father. Vinekit, now Vinetail, and Leafkit, now Leafheart, are going to find her father, but when they get there they find a surprise. Vinetail has to make a descision, her best friend? Or her life? By: ~Spottedwing~ Adopted By: Hollytuft Raven's Heart What if he never left ThunderClan? What if the prophecy of fire didn't really mean Firestar..? Ravenpaw is a loyal ThunderClan apprentice, he becomes a warrior, and becomes mates with Mistlewing, they have kits, but now Ravenheart, he has to save the clans from Tigerclaw. By: '''~Patchfeather~ '''Adopted by: '''Yellowfang '''Winter's Chill Hollyfrost is a RiverClan she-cat seeing a WindClan tom, Gorsebriar. They leave the clans to live alone, Hollyfrost has four kits, they join a small group of five rogues. But the chilly leaf-bare proves fierce, leaving half their kits dead, the rest weak, there group is slowly dying of greencough, foxes, other cats, and it being so cold. Do they have a happy ending or do they all die because of the winters chill...? By: '''~Patchfeather~ '''Adopted by: ~Spottedwing~ Three Little Sparks Three kits, going on adventures all the time and having fun. Mintkit is goofy, go lucky, and forgets everything. when Mintpaw becomes an apprentice, her destiny is to become a medicine cat, but she has a warriors spirit. when she is forced to, her brother, Rubblepaw is angry, Applepaw is sad, but now full warriors, and medicine cat, they must make a journey to find the hidden evil, Mintleaf must pick, her destiny, or her best friends. By: '''~Patchfeather~ '''Adopted by: '''Hollytuft '''Runningfire's prophecy A prophecy is given to an apprentice called Runningpaw, he is thought to be this cat, the cat to save the Clans, but how will he carry out this prophecy? And, how can he do it safely when the Clans are taken over by a cat who wants to kill them? A bunch of rouge cats befriend him, and wish to help him. But will saving the Clan really help him? He is willing to give up his own wishes but the Clans might not be able to be saved, and sometimes things are not always as they seem. By:'''Runningfireclawheart '''Adopted by: N/A Sweet Insanity Sweetpaw is a loyal and daring WindClan apprentice. But then everyone she loves is slowly dying around her or turning on her. And worse yet, Sweetpaw knows who's doing it. Her vengeance awaits her as slowly, slowly, Sweetpaw... changes. By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: N/A Dirty Little Secret "I'm sorry Brownfire, but I'm a medicine cat now. My top priority is ThunderClan, not you." Brownfire is heartbroken. After Seedwhisker, the young medicine cat, is suddenly killed, his lover and long time crush Brindleshine offers to become the next medicine cat. But Brownfire knew there was something special between them, and coming from a cat that doesn't believe in fate, what could go wrong? By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: Warriorlover12345 Shallow Streampaw has been crushing on Stonepaw forever. But as both of them travel through apprenticeship, more and more she-cats are falling for Stonepaw, especially Streampaw's own sister. When it gets to death threats, Streampaw is more determined than ever. And best yet, no one suspects her when the killing starts. So how does she fail to notice those little things that turn out to be deadly? By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: Rosetail of CYS Wish on StarClan Sorrelpaw has always been more on the awkward side. She's chunky, clumsy, and broad. Her brother Blackpaw is in perfect shape for a WindClan cat. When she makes a wish to be perfect, it comes true. But being the best isn't always as it seems to be, and Sorrelpaw is faced with the danger of things she would never expect. By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: Warriorlover12345 Kitty There have been prophecies about leaders, medicine cats, and great warriors. But what about Missy? The kittypet knows all about StarClan, and is starting to grow jealous of her brother, Cloudsky, who joined ThunderClan. Best of all, he has a prophecy about himself. Missy hears enough about it during Cloudsky's visits to her, so she joins along with him in hopes of being as important as him and maybe even being a part of a prophecy. But Missy doesn't know everything about prophecies... '' By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: Yellowfang101 '''Song' Songkit feels abandoned. Her mother had such high hopes for her, her father loved her dearly, and she was a real beauty. She had one problem that tore her family apart: after an incident at the river, she can't speak. Now abandoned by her father, scorned by her siblings, and disowned by her mother, Songkit turns her attention to an unlikely source: the cause of her accident. '' By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: Blueleaf245 Second Adoption: N/A '''Cry of the Lion' Lionstorm has been competitive and good at everything from the beginning, especially compared to his Clanmates. It's no surprise when he's chosen to bring ShadowClan back after a fire that nearly killed them off. But his two allies are the most unexpected cats to journey with: Littlemouse, his sour tempered brother, and Rowanfall, the spunky she-cat that's been better than him all along. '' Owner: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: Runningfireclawheart '''Scars' A young rogue takes place in a ferocious wolf attack but afterwards, she is scarred. And some wounds can not be healed. Owner: Blueleaf245 Adopted by: N/A Gone A young kit lives the life as a rogue. One morning, she wakes up and finds that her mother is dead. She lives in the clans long enough to learn all the herbs. The story continues in Mistakes. Owner: Blueleaf245 Adopted by: N/A Blueleaf's Decision Blueleaf has the hardest life. She is in love with a cat with a rival clan, Breezeheart, and in love with Moontail of her own clan. The problem is, Moontail's brother, Cloudwhisker is in love with Blueleaf. Blueleaf struggles and then finally becomes mates with Thundertail. She has her kits, Jaggedkit, Frostkit, Fawnkit, Sedgekit, and Wolfkit. Wolfkit and Frostkit die of greencough shortly after they are born. Jaggedkit, Fawnkit, and Sedgekit become apprentices. Sedgepaw was found by a rival Clans border and was laying dead on the ground with his father, Thundertail. Both had been in pain before they died. Jaggedpaw becomes Jaggedclaw. And Blueleaf's torment is finally over. By: Blueleaf245 Adopted by: N/A Mistakes A small group of rogues survive in a cave. Then, a badger attack threatens their hope for survival. Then, they recruit 2 new rogues. Will they replace the dead, or will they destroy the rogue band? By: Blueleaf245 Adopted by: 'N/A 'Lilies "We're growing up, Callaheart. You can't stay a kit forever." Callaheart and Riverleap have been closer than hairs on a pelt ever since they were born. They lived, ate, trained, and slept side by side. But when their mother dies during their apprenticeship, the sisters make a pact to never leave each other. Family means everything. But once they become warriors, Riverleap... changes. She falls for a tom. She broke the pact. What is Callaheart going to do? By: '''Warriorlover12345 '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Get Away "Everyone's such an idiot! I have to leave!" Morning is a rude kittypet, she lives in a city, she hates it, and everyone's weak minded to her, she can't take it anymore, the noise, the twolegs, the idiots! she has always loved the forest, but she only went up there with her Nofur every now and then, but she can't wait, it's far away but she has to get there, once she does she starts to wonder if she went a bit too far with everything. By: '''~Patchfeather~ '''Adopted by: '''Hollytuft '''Love and Hate A young she cat and a young tom. Life was perfect, until Ebonysky falls for another tom. Flintstrike finds out the day Ebonysky has the other tom's kits. The day he gets angry. The day that calls for vengeance. The day that calls for war. '' '''By: ~xXSpottedgorseXx~' Adopted by: N/A Defy the code What if Ivypool was the third cat, rather then Dovewing? A code cats have lived by there while life is being changed, is the choice to do what StarClan would wish for? To break the code? Or should the leader wishes be followed? And will the Clans fall? By: Runningfireclawheart Adopted by: N/A Drip Drop Splashheart and Lakeshine are sisters. They grew up closer then ever. But then, what happens when their mother and father dies? They leave their clan as rogues. Then, they meet a band of loners and decide to join them. But what happens when Splashheart starts to have regrets about leaving their clan? And what happens when Lakeshine becomes attached to one of the rogue toms? By: Blueleaf245 Adopted by: N/A Ambition Amberfoot is sure she is destined to be the next deputy. Sabotage, flirting, murder, doing twice the work -she's ready to do it all. Nothing lasts forever, and as the leader looses his eigth life, Amberfoot knows she's running out of time. By: Rosetail of CYS Adopted by: N/A Forbidden (or Wicked promise) Rockpaw and is brother Waterpaw are ThunderClan apprentices, there very close one day, Rockpaw meets a Dark forest cat, who makes him promise that he will badly, maybe even kill, any cat who mates with another cat, the Dark forest cat, Scratchshade, says he will kill him of Rockpas doesn't promise, so he does, not thinking anything of it. Moons later, Rockpaw, now Rocktail, and Waterpaw, now Waterpelt, are warriors. Waterpelt meets a RiverClan cat named Silverclaw, they fall in love. Rocktail ties to make the two break up, but they won't. So he tells them the truth, the three cats find a way to stop the promise, without breaking it. Meanwhile, Rocktail wonders why Scratchshade hates forbidden couples. By: Runningfireclawheart Adopted by: N/A Down In A Hole (you can change the name) Mintfern and Cherryflower are sisters, they aren't the close kind. After a tragic storm, Cherryflower is injured gravely and will most likely not survive. Mintfern is in more grief then ever, now realizing how much Cherryflower meant to her. She meets a shadow in a nightmare she's having of her sister dying. The shadow says she could save Cherryflower, by giving part of her to Cherryflower. Mintfern agrees and does so. Cherryflower is now healthy. But the shadow didn't mention one thing to Mintfern. Mintfern's life is now on the line and she can't escape the hole she's in now. Will she live? or die and be trapped forever? By: ~Patchfeather~ Adopted by: Hollytuft & Gingerheart Misty Nights Mistgorse is a normal she-cat, until she dreams in the Dark Forest. Sunwhisker, a dark forest cat, tells her to betray her Clan or she will kill the leader, Goldenstar, or break the code. And then there is a big battle. She thinks its a sign her leader will die. What will she do? By: Hollytuft Adopted By: N/A Emerald Fire'' Emeraldpaw is a normal apprentice. But, when her mentor, Vinestripe, dies, she has been troubled by strange dreams. Lightstar says it will be ok, but Emeraldpaw keeps having the dreams. She is a now a warrior. Emeraldfire figures out she is a prophecy. But what is the prophecy? What will happen? '''By: Tallshadowleader Adopted By: N/A Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Story